


狩魔獵人吉姆與他的夥伴們

by weltall



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Witcher! Jim
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltall/pseuds/weltall
Summary: 吉姆是個狩魔獵人，史巴克是個法師，老骨頭是個......總之，這是一個不一樣的世界，這個世界沒有太空船跟宇宙探險，但是有魔法跟怪物，一樣有許多值得探險的地方。





	狩魔獵人吉姆與他的夥伴們

**諾維格瑞東北方的村莊薩徹斯疑似有幽靈作祟，已有四名村民與三名守衛死亡，另有五名守備隊的隊員失蹤。該村莊目前無法居住，如果您認為自己擁有解決本起事件的能力，請洽城市守備隊的布萊德隊長，如解決將有豐厚獎賞，但請記住，安危自負，如果您因此受傷或者是死亡，城市守備隊不會給予您或您的家人任何補償。**

 

吉姆撕下張貼在布告欄上的懸賞公告，策馬前往城南的守備隊的根據地。

這名狩魔獵人身穿暗金色的護甲，戴著皮手套，背上背著兩把劍，騎在馬兒背上不疾不徐地前行，經過之處引來竊竊私語及夾雜恐懼與好奇的目光，少數幾個膽子大的會表現出明顯的嫌惡，但可能是礙於他背上的劍，終究也只敢小聲低估骯髒的字眼。  
他的目的地是一棟三層樓的房子，屋頂上飄揚的旗幟與大門外看守的兩名守衛彰顯出它的地位並不是一般的民宅，而是諾維格位的守衛隊總部。  
他下了馬，將企業號綁在一旁的圍欄上，走向那棟建築。站在右邊的警衛較年長，大概也較見多識廣，朝他投來的目光讓吉姆知道對方辨別出他的身分。

「你好，請問布萊德隊長在嗎？」他彬彬有禮地詢問。

那名警衛看了一眼他背後的兩把劍，點了點頭，打開背後的門，「這邊請，大師。」

因為放了不少櫃子、桌椅，屋內比外表看起來的狹窄許多，光是一樓就有好幾間房間，吉姆跟著警衛走到最裡頭的一間，警衛輕敲了兩下門，等到房裡傳來一聲「進來」後才開門走進去。

那是一間辦公室，兩側都是書架，上面擺著一些書，但更多的是文件，書架旁有一副鐵製盔甲，看起來歷經滄桑。房裡只有一扇窗戶正對著門口，窗簾拉著，遮住窗外難得的暖陽與他人的窺探。房間一側擺著一張巨大的木桌，桌上也堆滿文件，一名頭髮花白，留著絡腮鬍的男人坐在書桌後低頭在紙上塗塗寫寫，應該就是布萊德隊長。

「隊長，打擾了。」帶他進來的警衛對那名男人說，證實吉姆的猜測。

布萊德從手中的文件抬起頭，看向他的隊員，「特拉爾，有什麼事？」

布萊德明明已經看到他，卻完全無視於他的存在，吉姆有預感這名男人對狩魔獵人的印象不太好。

「這位先生撕下我們前天張貼的懸賞，薩徹斯的那一件。」特拉爾回答。

布萊德這時才裝作剛發現吉姆站在房間裡一樣，將他從頭到腳打量一遍後，才慢慢地問道：「你是哪一位？」

討人厭的傢伙。吉姆暗想，但他的表情沒有洩漏一絲一毫的不滿。

「詹姆士•泰伯倫•寇克，我是名狩魔獵人，我在布告欄看到了公告，薩徹斯有妖靈作祟？」他解釋。

布萊德瞇起眼，眼中的不屑明顯到讓人很難裝作沒注意到。這名隊長哼了兩聲，說道：「標誌性的兩把劍跟像貓一樣的眼睛？我不知道你怎麼把自己弄成這副德性，但要我說，你看起來不像個狩魔獵人，倒像個穿著大人裝備玩扮家家酒的小鬼，你真的有能力可以解決這件事？」

剛踏上旅途的前幾年，布萊德這番話會讓吉姆當場和對方槓上，但如果說這些年的經驗教會什麼，大概就是逞口舌之快不會帶給他任何好處，所以他按捺住火氣，耐心地說：「隊長，我向你保證我有能力處理這件事情。何況就算我失敗了，對你來說也沒任何損失，不是嗎？我看過布告上寫的，安危自負，我也沒有家人，沒人會因為我的死亡而找上門。」

這不是事實，但布萊德不需要知道，他現在已經很會應付這種狀況。

他的論點頗具說服力，布萊德聳了下肩，「你說的沒錯，我只在乎結果。事情是這樣，一個禮拜前我們有組三人小隊執行例行性的巡守任務，照理來說最多兩天他們就應該回來了，但沒人再看過他們。我正要派人去找的時候，十多個薩徹斯村的村民出現在城門口，聲稱他們的村落發生命案，巡守隊調查的時候被殺害，目擊者說看到泛著綠光的模糊人影，所以我又派了一組五人小隊去查看，到現在一個人都沒回來，我不想再讓其他隊員冒險，所以張貼公告想找人處理這件事，更詳細的情況你可以去問那些村民，我把他們安置在南方大門外，你到大門外就會看到了，他們住在帳篷裡，很好辨認。」說完，布萊德揮揮手，低下頭繼續處理他的公文，沒打算再理會吉姆的意思。

如果布萊德不是在寫一種吉姆認不得的文字，就是他什麼事也沒做，只是在紙上畫圈裝忙，只想他們快點離開好繼續看藏在文件中的小說。

書角露出來了，隊長。吉姆心想，但他沒有說出口，向對方道謝後就離開房間，讓對方繼續看他的小說。

一樣是特拉爾領著他離開，但這名警衛在他走出大門後攔住了他，「你真的是狩魔獵人？你看起來真的很年輕。」

「如假包換。」吉姆帶著專業的微笑回答。特拉爾給他的感覺和布萊德不同，這名警衛沒有像他的隊長一樣對他充滿敵意，所以吉姆也願意盡量保持禮節。

特拉爾皺起眉頭，「你的年紀看起來跟我的弟弟差不多，他在城另一頭的金鱘酒店做事，小心點，已經有八名士兵一去不回，都不是菜鳥，就算你是狩魔獵人，你也還是個人，還是再考慮一下吧。」

吉姆有些訝異。

青草試煉的變異讓狩魔獵人擁有一雙貓眼與更強壯的身體及力量，也活得更長久(如果沒有在旅途中死去)，外表與一般人有明顯的區別，職業與旅程則讓他們變得冷酷，許多人認為他們沒有感情，有些人甚至認為狩魔獵人不是人類，有時候就連他們自己也這麼認為，人們必須依靠他們的力量消滅怪物，但通常也對他們抱持敵意與不信任，根本不在乎他們的死活，只在乎能否完成任務，但現在竟然有個陌生人擔心他的安危？

「謝謝，我會注意的，祝你順心」他誠心地說。

他離開的時候，特拉爾的嘆息幾不可聞，但狩魔獵人的耳朵比常人更好，他在馬上看向警衛，向對方點頭致意後，就策馬離開守衛隊的總部。

 


End file.
